


【磊白】秘果

by McAvoyZhu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 磊白 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAvoyZhu/pseuds/McAvoyZhu
Summary: 搞搞嫂子
Relationships: 磊白 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	【磊白】秘果

三月中旬的北方城市，正是乍暖还寒时候，屋子里暖气烧的不冷不热温度正好。  
白敬亭挽起半垂在手腕上的衬衣袖口，俯下身从碗柜里抽出一副碗筷，想了想又拿出了另一副一起摆在了桌子上刚出锅的麻辣香锅旁。正当他做完这一切，门铃便响了起来，白敬亭起身去开门，毫不意外看到了门口的吴磊。

在他的记忆里已经很久没有仔细看过吴磊了，曾经还是小豆丁的弟弟现在已经长的比他还要高了一点点，唯独没有变过的还是那双明亮漂亮的眼睛。  
想到这，他觉得自己右手无名指上的戒指变得有一点点勒紧。

吴磊放下刚从冰箱里拿出的可乐，手指尖还沾着几滴冰凉的水珠，不动声色的凑到白敬亭身边悄悄握住他细瘦的脚踝。仅管是隔着毛茸茸的堆堆袜，微凉的触感依旧冰的白敬亭不安的扭了扭脚腕。  
“先吃饭磊磊，别闹了。”握住手中的筷子轻轻的敲了下吴磊在桌子下不安分的右手。  
“不着急嘛，反正大哥最近都出差了不在家，”吴磊闻言更得寸进尺的往白敬亭身边蹭了蹭，趴在他的的肩膀上，刻意压低了几分声音“是不是嘛，嫂子。”  
于是，下一秒他满意的看见自己亲爱的嫂子整个耳廓都噌的一下红了起来。

白敬亭握着筷子的手停在半空中，此时放下也不是继续吃饭也不是。只能别别扭扭的就着这个姿势侧过头看向吴磊，这个不久前在他心里还只是一个半大的孩子，他在心里默默叹了口气，再次开口，“磊磊，之前那次。。。那次只是。。。唔”。  
话还没说完就被吴磊凑过来含住嘴唇轻轻的舔了一下，原本就沾着一点点红油的嘴唇此时变的更加明艳生动，嫂子今天没有戴眼镜，一双眼也被之前香锅的热气蒸的雾气弥漫的，看不清里面氤氲着的暗涌。  
“是意外么？还是你想说是我强迫了你？嗯，嫂子？”他又伸出手轻轻划过白敬亭的眼尾的小痣，“那天晚上你喝醉了也是这么看着我，我真看不懂你到底是拒绝，还是想要，但我是真的很喜。。。”，他的声音越来越低，最后消失在抵在他唇间纤细的指尖之间。

“磊磊，对不起。”白敬亭摇了摇头，细碎的贝齿轻轻磕着唇瓣，他看着眼前这个男孩明亮的眼睛，里面盛放的是一腔孤勇的执着，他被吴磊炽热的眼神烫到了，低垂下眼角，皱了皱眉，“那天晚上，我不知道是你。”

这句话轻易的点燃了吴磊的怒火，他伸出手紧紧握住白敬亭想要收回的手腕，把他扯进怀里，然后拥着他推倒在了身后柔软的地毯上，宽大的袖口扫过桌子边缘的打翻了已经开封了的可乐，于是整罐可乐如数洒在了白敬亭身上。 吴磊轻轻啧了一声，他的嫂子现在看起来糟糕极了。他便用手指蘸了一点点可乐然后涂抹在白敬亭的嘴唇上，眼里的光此时更亮了，“那天晚上嫂子醉了，我可没有，到了最后嫂子嘴里喊着的可是我的名字呢。”  
那一夜缱绻缠绵又淫靡的记忆从白敬亭脑海中翻滚出来，他的眼眶微微泛起了潮红，在吴磊的注视下不堪的闭上了眼睛，但是又像是默许了他的行为一般，探出舌尖舔舐了一下吴磊的指尖，便侧过头不再看他，修长的脖颈儿在散开的衬衣领口下拉出一道诱人的弧度。

吴磊满意的笑了笑，指尖蘸着液体从下颚划到锁骨，摩擦了几下，便又重新握着白敬亭的下巴，和他细密的接吻。另一只手从脚踝摸上去，指尖划过小腿上薄薄的肌肉，痒的嫂子只能一个劲的往他怀里躲。白敬亭今天穿了一条宽松的黑色阔腿裤，使得吴磊顺畅无阻的一路摸到了大腿莹润的软肉。  
嫂子就是故意穿成这样诱惑我的，他在心里默默的想着。

待亲吻结束后，白敬亭依旧不愿意睁开眼睛看着吴磊，他便只好俯下身轻啄着白敬亭的侧脸，留下几抹暧昧的水痕。吴磊把另一只手从他的裤腿里撤出来，改着去玩弄嫂子敏感的胸部，隔着毛衣揉了揉嫂子鼓起的胸肉，便听到嫂子轻哼出声，连带着腰也抖了一下。

“嫂子这么敏感的啊，大哥出差不在的这几日嫂子是在想着我，还是想着我哥啊？”男孩一边调笑了一边向上卷起白敬亭灰色毛衣外搭，暗色的汁液渗透过毛衣已经打湿了内里的衬衣，嫩红的乳尖在之前的玩弄下已经颤巍巍的挺立了起来，在客厅昏黄的灯光下显得万分淫靡，却又有一点点可怜。  
白敬亭听着耳边吴磊的荤段子，终于肯睁开眼看着眼前这张英气逼人的脸庞，他迟疑了几秒，竟像是在仔细思考一般，舔了舔唇然后开口，“那晚啊。。。其实那晚我已经记不太清了”

吴磊没有脱掉白敬亭的毛衣，而是就着现在的姿势，一颗颗慢条斯理的解开了衬衣扣子，常年不见光的地方被呈现在了他的眼前，细嫩的乳肉白的发光，他重新揉上嫂子的乳尖，低下头来用嘴含住另一边细细的品尝起来。但他凑近了才发现，嫂子的乳晕周围还有没有褪干净的咬痕，于是他便顺着之前淡淡的痕迹一点一点舔过，最后把整个乳首叼在齿间轻轻的咬。白敬亭被刺激的弓着腰想要往后躲，但是却被按着手只能更近的把身体送到吴磊的怀里。于是他便也不甘落后的屈起一只腿，用穿着毛茸茸袜子的脚心去揉吴磊已经鼓起的裆部，却没想到这一举动正中小狼狗的下怀，直接被吴磊再次握住了脚踝拉成了一只腿打开着的，充满着邀请意味的姿势。

宽松的裤腿顺着这个姿势滑落到了大腿上，吴磊便直接毫不客气的顺着裤腿摸到了嫂子也已经湿润的腿间，他刻意避开了前面的性器，隔着纯棉的内裤轻轻摩擦着穴口。  
“让我猜猜，嫂子今天的内裤也是白色的么？”吴磊低下头再次与白敬亭缠绵的接吻，手指勾开内裤边缘轻而易举的滑进了开始泛起湿意的甬道。一根手指破开层叠的软肉，在里面温柔的探索着，摸到某处时，被湿吻堵不住的呻吟从唇瓣中泄了出来，“唔，这点我没记错，嫂子的敏感点真的是很浅啊。”  
白敬亭闻言抬头瞪了他一眼，但含着水光的双眸只剩下情欲，“你怎么今天话就这么多？”  
“当然是为了让嫂子印象深刻啊，不然嫂子又下了床不认人说自己不记得了可怎么办呢？哎呦。。。轻点啊嫂子”，吴磊痛叫了一声，白敬亭脸皮薄被调戏的受不了了便狠狠的揉了一把吴磊的命根子，全然忘记自己这身体里孩吃着小孩两根指呢，下一秒便被突然低着敏感点狠狠蹂躏的摩擦搞的浑身上下都软成一滩春水。  
身下泛滥的水声呈现在光天化日之下，又落在白敬亭耳朵里实在是太过羞耻，便抬起手挡住了眼睛。

那枚箍在右手无名指的戒指便毫无保留的落入了吴磊的眼底，烫地他也眨了眨眼睛。

半晌，吴磊沉默地抽出手指，把指尖的水液擦拭到嫂子的大腿上，打起横抱把他抱到那张和他哥共同所有物的大床上，怜惜的褪下嫂子的外裤和白色的内裤，吻了吻嫂子还在瑟缩颤抖着的穴口，在，“看来我猜对了了，嫂子可以再奖励我下一次吗？”  
白敬亭没有回答他，只是双腿勾上他的腰，这是他们之间无声地默契，随后他便在白敬亭的注视下终于一点点破开穴口的已经湿润软肉，干进了他的温柔乡，辗转反侧，带着带着他们无法宣之于口的么秘密一起在春日里的阳光中永远的腐朽着。


End file.
